


Dying is like falling asleep

by Brat2001



Series: The Protectors Series Suicides [3]
Category: Original Work, The Protectors Series - Sloane Kennedy
Genre: Death, Extremely Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brat2001/pseuds/Brat2001
Summary: Basically my attempt at writing an extended metaphor about the attack on Seth.No names are given so it can also be read from other points of view.





	Dying is like falling asleep

Blood poured and the darkness drew closer. Hungry, seeking tendrils of the void danced eerily, hypnotically as they seduced me towards eternal sleep.

Cold, gleaming metal seemed to laugh mockingly from where it lay against the far wall, blood covered blade shockingly vivid in my steadily darkening field of vision. Pooling blood was congealing and sticky against my skin, as it grew slowly, each beat of my heart drawing the darkness closer; inviting it in like an old friend. It wouldn’t be long now. Not long at all, and I welcomed it.

Closer and closer came the darkness, the pain lessening as it advanced. As the last of my apprehension faded, I gave in and allowed myself to fall, deep into the tranquil darkness. Drowning in the depths until everything seemed irrelevant.


End file.
